Catnip
by Evarinya
Summary: Train was forced to drink THE DRINK, but was rescued before Creed could take him. Now, he has to cope with his new appearance and everything that comes with it, not to mention Creed's even more determined to have him! CxT. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Catnip 

**Prologue**

**By Evarinya**

**Warnings: **light yaoi, CxT and others that will be added when needed.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I totally own this. I'm just writing this because I don't feel like making this into an anime or something. (Pick out the sarcasm?)

The door creaked open, the metal handle cold in her grip. She stepped in quietly, blinking her pink eyes in the darkness of the room. Closing the door behind her small body silently, she took in her surroundings with sharp eyes, advancing onto the bed tucked into the corner of the room.

"Train…?"

No movement. The lump on the bed silent as the night.

"…Train…?'

Nothing. She took a step forward; pleading in her mind that he wasn't dead. He couldn't be, he was _Train_. And Train did not die by just drinking a stupid drink.

"Train. Wake up." Her voice was quivering, and she bent over the bed, long blonde locks falling around her and pooling onto the sheets. Was it just her, or did the lump seem… Smaller than normal?

"Train. I said wake up."

She stretched out her arm, small fingers grasping the white sheets that covered the ex-assassin.

Biting her lip, mentally and physically preparing herself for what she might see, she slowly drew it back, the material rustling and slightly damp in her grip from sweat.

She screamed.


	2. I: Good Morning Kitty, But Not Really

**Catnip **

**I: ****Good Morning Kitty, But Not Really**

**By Evarinya**

* * *

Recap…… 

_She screamed._

* * *

"Eve!!!" 

The door crashed open, light spilling onto the wooden surface of the floor. Sven appeared, Rinslet right behind him, in the doorway. Both of their eyes (one is Sven's case) widened as they saw Eve leaning over the bed, her shoulders shaking.

"No…" Sven whispered, stepping into the room, his eye wide. "No…"

He placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, his features twisted in sadness. Rinslet leaned on the doorframe, tears welling up in her green eyes as she covered her mouth with her delicate hands.

Eve shook her head, and turned her head to look up at Sven. And then she smiled softly, mirth shining in her eyes.

"He's not dead." Sven let out a relieved sigh, and Rinslet blinked in the doorway, wiping away tears and stepping into the room. "Then why did you scream?"

Eve's face once again went neutral, and she turned back to the bed. "Because he's going to kill himself when he wakes up."

Sven's face twisted in confusion, and Eve sighed, somewhat amused. Rinslet appeared beside Eve, on the opposite side than Sven. "Why?"

"Take a look."

"Wait a minute…" Rinslet muttered, and turned to open the curtains. Sunlight spilled into the room, illuminating the area and revealing the figure on the bed.

Rinslet turned around, ran her eyes over the figure curled up on the bed, and slapped her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

Sven laughed out loud, doubling over as he clutched his stomach. He couldn't believe it, it was just too… Too… Ah damnit, what was the word? Predictable. Way too predictable.

Rinslet leaned onto the wall, trying in vain to keep the laughter back, but failed miserably and let it spill forth.

Eve shook her head, and watched as Train slowly start to move, uncurling himself on the bed and stretching his body in a catlike way. He turned over, golden eyes sleepy as he peered up at Eve, Rinslet and Sven who were laughing their butts off. Well, Eve was more staring than laughing.

"What's with all the noise? Can't a guy get some beauty sleep anymore without people barging in and-hey, what's so funny?" He sat up, not noticing as something curled around his thigh.

Rinslet and Sven were unable to answer in their state, and Eve just shook her head again. "Go look in the mirror."

Twisting his face up in confusion, he asked "why?", but nevertheless got up slowly, wincing as unused muscles awakened themselves, and softly padded over to the body length mirror glued to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

He took one look and screamed.

(**A/N: **I thought of ending it there… But I guess the prologue was evil enough. .)

There, standing before him in the mirror was him. (Well, duh…) But it wasn't him… It couldn't be! Lifting a hand up, he ran it through his hair, pausing to touch silky fur that twitched.

He screamed again.

Something curled around his thigh, lightly stroking though black material.

(And you guessed it…) He screamed again.

Looking closer in the mirror, he scrutinized his face, and screamed.

Pausing in his scream, he looked even closer, but this time at his body. He pulled his nightshirt tighter around his body, and screamed.

Eve, off to the side, sweatdropped and plugged her ears while turning away, heading for the door. Really, did Train have to scream so much? Shaking her head, she stepped out. But really, she would've screamed if she had woken up like _that_.

Inside the room, Train stared unbelieving into the mirror. There, staring back at him, was a teenage boy with silky brown hair streaked with black and gold that feathered around his face and fell down to his shoulders, black fluffy ears perched on top of his head. A black, slightly fluffy tail was curled around a slender thigh, slowly stroking up and down, the tip twitching. Sure, okay, that was scary enough, but really, what had happened to his body was going over the top. He had been manly before, square hips, strong jaw, yeah, he had liked that, but… now… He had just lost 90 of his masculinity. In other words… He. Looked. Like. A. Girl.

A small face looked back at him, wide gold eyes staring innocently, blinking lush lashes that a model would die for. His lips were full, delicate, and a rosy red colour that went nicely with his light tan colour of his skin. His jaw was no longer strong, but delicate and _feminine_. His body was curved like a girl, and he sighed in relief when he didn't find boobs. But his hips… They were curvy, his arms leaner and softer, muscles no longer standing out. His legs were more graceful, curved, _girly_. He looked again, and sighed. And he was shorter. Then he noticed something…

"Wow. I'm hot."

Sven fainted off to the side.

* * *

Later observations proved that, yes, he was, still in fact, 100 percent male. Even if he was girly, womanly, _whatever_, he still had everything down _there_ still attached. Which he was very happy about, even if he had some added attributes. 

Which he wasn't very happy about.

His damn tail had a mind of its own, curling around his leg, refusing to stay still, and even picking up random things as he walked by. Sven and Rinslet seemed to find it very funny, which pissed him off, because every time they saw him, they would have a laughing fit and even if they _did_ stop, they would start again after a few seconds unless he left the room, and their laughter still followed him. They _were _getting slight better, he would give them that much.

But not really.

Train sighed as he gingerly sat down on the kitchen chair, careful not to squish his tail, which he learned hurt like hell, and took a sip of his milk, licking away the left-over white liquid that clung to his lips. His annoying ears twitched at every little sound, and he had an urge to rip them off, but then it would hurt like hell and he had a little suspicion that they would grow back.

But then again, they were very helpful. Since his human ears remained, he had double the hearing, maybe even triple, maybe even more, and he could hear everything. He could still see in colours, but everything was sharper and clearer, like he was looking through magnifying glasses but not quite, and his sense of smell was clearer, the blissful aroma of the milk so much more obvious. He had already had quick reflexes, but now it was like he reacted to everything at least twice as fast as before, which was _fast_. His fangs came in handy too, and he found that he could retract and bring out sharp claws at anytime, and as a plus it frightened the hell out of Sven, which was pretty funny.

Chugging the rest of the milk down his throat and licking his lips, he set the bottle on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes. Yes, it did come in handy, being half cat, but Creed still would pay.

And pay dearly.

* * *

**A/N: **MWA HAHAHAHA... Creed, feel Train's wrath... 


End file.
